frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt
Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt (ang. The Duke of Weselton) — jedna z negatywnych postaci filmu animowanego Kraina lodu. Głosu w polskiej wersji użyczył mu Krzysztof Dracz, w oryginale zaś wyraża go Alan Tudyk. Opis Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt jest dygnitarzem z sąsiadującego Arendelle królestwa, Weseltonu. Jego tytuł dowodzi, że posiada wielką władzę w swojej ojczyźnie, a na jego wizytowym stroju można zauważyć liczne odznaczenia i medale, co wskazuje na jego duże zasługi w kraju. Może on być również najpotężniejszą osobistością w Weseltonie, oprócz samego władcy, chociaż nie był on nigdy wspomniany. Szwądękaunt zazwyczaj ma u swego boku dwójkę krzepkich ochroniarzy, będących do jego dyspozycji, chociaż nie mówią za wiele. Zazwyczaj stoją u boku arcyksięcia, by ochraniać go przed wszelką krzywdą. W stosunku do Arendelle, Szwądękaunt kontroluje wymianę handlową między dwoma królestwami, zauważając, że jest najbliższym partnerem handlowym tegoż kraju. Jest on prawdopodobnie najbardziej zaznajamiającym się dygnitarzem w królestwie podczas koronacji Elsy. Jest możliwość, iż znał króla i królową Arendelle jeszcze przed ich śmiercią. Oficjalna biografia Osobowość i cechy charakteru Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt nie jest zły. Jest jednak mocno nadęty i chciwy. Choć został zaproszony do Arendelle na koronację Elsy, był znacznie bardziej zainteresowany wymianą handlową łączącą te królestwo z Weseltonem. Jest również bardzo zainteresowany historią Arendelle – chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego bramy zamku były zamknięte przez tak wiele lat. Najbardziej uderzającą cechą księcia jest jego tchórzostwo i irracjonalne postawy. Za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się nawet najmniejsze kuriozum, zaczyna panikować, powołując się na swoich ochroniarzy, by ci go bronili. Ma też nienawiść do magii i czarów, gdyż uznaje je za bardzo niebezpieczne. Ten strach spowodował, że Szwądękaunt nakazał swoim ochroniarzom znaleźć i zabić Elsę, którą nazywa "wiedźmą". Jednak pomimo swoich wad, książę jest też miły. Dba o bezpieczeństwo innych i troszczy się o nich, co widać np. gdy podły Hans twierdzi, że księżniczka Anna została zabita przez Elsę. Szwądękaunt jest zrozpaczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Wygląd Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt to starszy pan. Jego włosy już posiwiały, a w dodatku nosi perukę. Zapuścił ogromne wąsiska. Jego sylwetka jest mizerna, niska i szczupła. Ma okrągłą, pucołowatą twarz, bardzo odstające uszy, wielki nos, jasną cerę i rumieńce na policzkach. Jego duże, okrągłe oczy mają barwę turkusu. Arcyksiążę nosi okrągłe okulary z czarnymi oprawkami. Jak na arystokratę przystało, zakłada granatową, elegancką marynarkę ze złotymi wzorami, czerwonymi mankietami oraz zdobnymi epoletami. Na jego piersi, po lewej stronie, dumnie prezentują się cztery ordery, każdy w innym kształcie. Oczywiście, nie mogło zabraknąć także czerwonej szarfy. Jego spodnie są szare, z lampasami, a buty czarne. Nosi białe rękawiczki. Historia Przybycie do Arendelle thumb|225px|Książę oferuje Elsie pierwszy taniecArcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy zbliża się do bram zamku Arendelle na koronację nowej królowej. Chciwy książę okazuje się być bardzo podekscytowany, uznając królestwo za najbardziej tajemniczego partnera handlowego, i oczekuje eksploatacji jego bogactw. Wraz z innymi dygnitarzami bierze udział w ceremonii koronacji Elsy (siedzi w pierwszej ławce, obok hiszpańskiego dygnitarza) oraz balu. Wówczas służący Kaj przedstawia Annie i Elsie arcyksięcia, który po krótkiej rozmowie oferuje Elsie pierwszy taniec jako królowej, twierdząc, że to on powinien mieć ten zaszczyt, jako że Weselton jest najbliższym partnerem handlowym Arendelle. Królowa jednak odrzuca ofertę i proponuje taniec swojej siostrze, na co książę zgadza się. Okazuje się, że Szwądękaunt jest strasznym tancerzem, stale depcze Annie po palcach i zachowuje się jak głupiec. W czasie zabaw pyta księżniczkę dlaczego bramy zamku były zamknięte przez tyle lat, ale ona nerwowo ignoruje pytania. Wychodzi na jaw, że impreza była tylko szansą, aby zbliżyć się do księżniczek z nadzieją na zwiększenie działalności handlowej z Arendelle. Magia thumb|left|225px|Książę i jego ludzie odkrywają umiejętności ElsyNiedługo po tańcu, gdy Anna i Elsa popadają w kłótnię, królowa przypadkowo ujawnia swoje magiczne zdolności balowiczom. Książę wyzywa ją, twierdząc, że to czarna magia, i rozkazuje swoim ludziom złapanie Elsy, gdy ta zaczyna uciekać. W czasie pościgu on i jego ochroniarze zostają prawie zabici przez przypadkowy wybuch spowodowany przez królową, przez co Szwądękaunt nazywa ją potworem. Elsie udaje się uciec i niezamierzanie powoduje w całym kraju wieczną zimę. Zaczyna padać śnieg, przez co obywatele zaczynają się martwić, natomiast książę natychmiast staje się irracjonalny, panikuje, choć z humorem. Potem podejrzewa, że Anna również dysponuje magią, ale księżniczka zaprzecza i wyjaśnia, że Elsa także nie jest zła. Uparty książę stwierdza, że trudno w to uwierzyć, gdyż prawie go zabiła. Aby przywrócić lato, Anna samowolnie zgłasza się na poszukiwania siostry. Szwądękaunt natychmiast zgadza się, ale jej narzeczony, książę Hans, nie zbyt chętnie przystaje na ten pomysł. Niemniej, Anna odchodzi i przekazuje tymczasowo władzę Hansowi. Podejmowanie działań thumb|225px|Szwądękaunt spiskuje ze swoimi ludźmiZ czasem zima staje się mroźniejsza, a warunki życia stają się nie do zniesienia dla obywateli królestwa. Hans i królewscy strażnicy są zajęci rozdawaniem peleryn i innych potrzeb dla mieszkańców, którzy walczą o przetrwanie. Szwądękaunt obraża księcia, nie chcąc, by ten rozdawał wszelkie zbywalne towary Arendelle, a zaczął podejmować jakieś działania przeciwko Elsie, wierząc, że Anna spiskuje z nią. Jednak Hans grozi mu, że może aresztować go za zdradę. Szwądękaunt milczy aż do powrotu konia Anny. Hans czuje, że księżniczka jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i prosi ochotników, by towarzyszyli mu w podróży do pałacu królowej. Arcyksiążę wystawia swoich ochroniarzy, a potajemnie nakazuje im wyeliminować Elsę, gdy ci ją znajdą, aby położyć kres tej zimie. Powrót do Arendelle Po dotarciu do lodowego pałacu ochroniarze znajdują królową i zaczynają z nią walczyć. Jednak dość szybko Elsa zyskuje przewagę i używa swoich zdolności do zwalczenia napastników, prawie zabijając ich, aż do interwencji Hansa. Mimo to królowa zostaje złapana i sprowadzona do Arendelle, gdzie zamknięto ją w lochach. thumb|left|225px|Hans rozmawia z dygnitarzamiPo sprowadzeniu Elsy, Hans postanawia udać się na poszukiwania Anny. Wtedy księżniczka przebita lodową drzazgą w serce pojawia się w zamku i rozpaczliwie prosi narzeczonego, by ten ją pocałował. Szwądękaunt i inni dygnitarze opuszczają pokój, dając im trochę prywatności, całkowicie nieświadomi, że książę jest rzeczywiście nikczemny i żądny władzy i planuje zdradzić Annę, by zasiąść na tronie. Chwilę później Hans wraca do arcyksięcia i pozostałych dostojników, deklarując podjęcie kolejnych działa. Wmawia im, Anna została zabita przez Elsę, lecz przez śmiercią złożyli sobie przysięgę małżeńską, przez co on jest teraz królem Arendelle. Skazuje królową Elsę na śmierć, za zdradę. Odwilż Elsie udaje się uciec z więzienia i wywołuje potężną zamieć. Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt dołącza do innych dygnitarzy, którzy stoją na balkonie zamku, obserwując chaos. Stamtąd zauważają, jak Anna poświęca siebie, aby ocalić Elsę przed zdradliwym Hansem, i opłakują jej śmierć, gdyż zamarzła na kamień. Na szczęście, dzięki miłości Elsy, dziewczyna wystarczająco szybko topnieje, a królowa, odkrywając, że miłość jest kluczem do kontrolowania jej mocy, przywraca w królestwie lato. Książę i wszyscy dygnitarze radują się. thumb|225px|Szwądękaunt odkrywa, że umowa handlowa została przerwanaNa rozkaz królowej Elsy, umowa handlowa łącząca Arendelle z Weseltonem została zerwana, gdyż Szwądękaunt próbował ją zabić. Książę próbuje twierdzić, że jest niewinny i jest ofiarą strachu, ale bez skutku, i razem ze swoimi ochroniarzami zostaje odesłany do swojego królestwa. Cytaty Relacje :Aby zobaczyć stronę poświęconą relacjom Arcyksięcia von Szwądękaunta z innymi bohaterami, kliknij tutaj. Ciekawostki *Początkowo, Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt miał być królewską obsługą Elsy i Anny po śmierci rodziców sióstr; ich wybrednym opiekunem. *Imię Arcyksięcia von Szwądękaunta nie jest znane. *Samolubny, chciwy i nadęty arcyksiążę może tak naprawdę nie być złym, po powrocie Anny martwił się o nią, a kiedy Hans mówi mu, że Anna nie żyje, popadł w szok. Mógł być jednym z "pionków" Hansa, gdyż również był przez niego okłamywany i manipulowany. Aczkolwiek, nakazał swoim ochroniarzom dokonać zamachu na Elsę, co przyniosło mu karę przerwania wszelkich relacji handlowych z Arendelle. *Z każdą sceną, arcyksiążę wydawał się być jedyną negatywną postacią, ale była to tylko "przykrywka" dla prawdziwie nikczemnego Hansa. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie negatywne